Sick Days
by A.K.A Teamo
Summary: While recording the new album noodle finds herself taking care of a sick 2d but finds herself coming down with a bug of her own...
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody fuckin' hell did your vocal chords get torched? You sound like a pathetic donkey!" Murdoc slaps his face trying to hold back beating 2d again.

"I'm sorry me voice is rough, I've got the flu!" 2d in defeat threw his hands up in protest. He's been sick for over a week and Murdoc hasn't cared one bit.

"Maybe if you let him rest he could sing but instead you keep pushing him making him worse." I chime in trying to make him understand.

"Noodle dear I miss the days when you would keep ya trap shut, we need to work to make music so we can get money which will get me women." Nothing has ever changed about Murdoc and I'm sure nothing will but he's getting my nerve with being selfish.

"Just let him rest and you could have that, stop working us like mules!" Since we started working on this new album he's been worse and surprising it's not so much picking or beating up 2d but working us way to much. I don't mind working but he freaks if we have to pee or anything.

"If he did it right the first time we would have been done already tonight but no he keeps fucking it up!"

"Murdoc he's sick! He should be sleeping not even in this fucking room stop being so selfish and let him rest, work on something else!" Russel and 2d look at me surprised that I would yell like that but it needed to happen.

"You know what have it your way you tossers…" Murdoc grumbled while trying to find more alcohol while on his way promptly out of the room.

"Dam girl you showed him, well I'm off to bed even though the sun is arising since Satan is gone." Russel was beat too but he has been cooking his butt off for some cooking competition. We hugged goodnight and that left me with 2d who look like he was about to pass out.

"2d are you able to walk or do you need my help?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes please luv." His voice was so soft and he looked so fragile too. He slips a lanky arm over me and even though he was super tall he was easy to manage. I hate seeing him like this, his headaches already mess him up pretty bad but when he gets sick it's a whole new level which is more often thanks to the horrible damp and drafty place we live. When we got kicked out of Wobble Street we moved back into Kong which needed a lot of work but its getting there.

"How bad are you feeling, should we go to the doctors?" Pointless question since he never goes unless for his headache pills.

"No luv I should be good but I just need rest. I do feel like shit but I'll be good."

Once I laid him down in his bed I tried my best to make sure he was cozy, grab pillows to prop him up and as many blankets as I could to make sure he didn't freeze. Sitting on the edge of his bed I see how red his eyes are, how tired they are. Shivers starts to plague his body but he kept complaining he was hot.

Usually when I sick he would stay with me until i was asleep and I would do the same but something is compelling me to stay longer. I do worry about him a lot, whenever Murdoc beats him to hard I'll stay with him to make sure he doesn't have any serious injuries. When his headaches are so bad that he can't function right I get him food and water if he even wants it. Even more so we still watch TV and movies together when we don't have anything to do like when I was younger. In the last couple months or so I've felt closer to 2d than I ever had but in some strange way that I haven't before. Maybe I understand his problems more now that I'm older and have been in some of the places he's been in.

Looking back down at the azure hair man and hearing little snores escaping his lips I smile a little. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps and he needs it bad right now. Feeling tired myself I peel back the blankets and cuddle up with him.

A/N: Soooooo its been forever since I've done anything on this account such as finish Lost Upstate, I lost interest in it but now that there is life back in the Gorillaz I've was able to get inspiration to make a new story and write and final chapters of Lost Upstate. Hope you Guys enjoy this story and updates should be bi weekly!


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly but carefully I skin the celery and cut the carrots putting them into the soup I've been making all morning. Russel along time ago showed me a recipe I thought was simple but it is turning into a major mess up. Where did the salt go?

"Good afternoon noodle." A tired Russel comes in. "I see you got the cooking bug." He chuckles making some coffee. I might have to snag some for myself.

"Good afternoon Russel-san, I've been making that soup you told me about but I'm having difficulties." Shit I need some bay leaves.

"Why is the salt in the fridge? And cooking a recipe the first time can be difficult; 2d's lucky to have someone so caring like you."

"Thank you I've been looking for it, and I know that you would have made soup for him but you're busy with that competition so I'll take the job. What are you cooking today?" Russel always makes the best food and before I started cooking he made the only edible food.

"I would have made him food but I know how special he is to you!" A smirk cross his face. What was he implying with that smirk?

"Of course he's special to me as all of you are." I reply adding more chicken to the wonderful smelling soup.

"Yha but you seem to have a special bond with him." He chuckles. Hell he is implying that I have those feelings. Well I do like 2d but not in that way, but then again I could understand why he's making the assumption.

"It's not like that Russel-san!" Hotness filled my cheeks, I look at the soup to hide it.

"You sure because it seems to me that you do, always stickin up for him, always hanging out with him. I wouldn't take that as anything but I've seen you two cuddling watching movies."

"Uh," what was I going to say he's got me there. "Well we fall asleep so it just happens." You could here the panic in my voice, but why was I anxious about this?

"What ever you say girl. Well I'll be back later time to go back to the cook off." We hug goodbye but his words remain in my head. Maybe I did like 2d more than a friend, he always makes me feel better but oddly enough some things he does do hurt me that wouldn't if we where just friends. I do get jealous when he's around other girls even if he doesn't do anything with them.

While finishing the soup I stewed over 2d, I guess I do like him a lot only Russel implying it put it to the front of my mind and exposed how I really felt. I've always been close with 2d, I would tell him everything from horrible nightmares to old crushes that played with my mind. Now the question is does he like me back?

A/N:Chapter 2 up as planed and I hope you guys like this story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Carefully I scale down the stairs and watch my steps for clutter all while trying to not pour the burning hot soup everywhere including herself. Another obstacle is to make sure Murdoc isn't lurking otherwise he'll take the soup and I've come too far too go back. His door was luckily cracked so I pushed it with my hip. Being greeted by his grin was a wonderful welcome.

"Thanks luv it's delicious it's even better than Russels!" 2d sounded excited and better than last night but couldn't get out of his bed.

"No problem but it can't be that good?" I blush a bit, for real my cooking isn't that good.

"Of course it is luv! If you wanna turn the telly on we can watch but you might get sick." He suggests.

"I will gladly and I'm sure I'm gonna be sick most likely anyways." He pulls back the fluffy covers offering warmth in the cold room. For the first time I felt nervous and a shy bit awkward even though I have done this many times. Curling up to him I felt warm but another warmth filling me that I could finally place a name on.

Some random reality tv show was the only thing that was watchable on these shit channels; I wasn't paying attention due to the fact I never cared for it. 2d on the other hand was engrossed on the cat fighting. Instead I study his face noticing his tierd eyes are redder than usual and age wasn't really catching up with him, his skin had some slight wrinkles but nothing bad. His hair still was azure hair held no gray yet. Even Russel and Murdoc show their age more, mostly Murdoc though due to his party days. Russel gets all sentimental with me "oh I remember when…" it makes me feel a little sad at times. Even Murdoc does it but 2d doesn't do it and I don't do it to him. Maybe thinking back is too much for either one of us since our past is well…

After a couple hours 2d found himself drooling on my arm and he looks so cute I don't want to move him but I'm starving and want to take a drive to town. I've never been bothered by him drooling because I drool like a waterfall. I pull the fluffy comforter over him and he fidgets before burritoing himself up, I gently kiss his forehead before going on my way.

A/N: I am soooo freaking sorry I haven't updated between starting school and working I've been non existent on here.


	4. Chapter 4

Softly the rain taps the window of the cab as I sit in traffic waiting to get to the take out place. It was already dark and the lights lit up the streets creating a calming but also invigorating feeling. Nights like this remind me of before the el Manama incident. When 2d and Murdoc where getting shit faced at the local bars while Russel had to take care of them, I would go to the arcades and meet fans then beat them at whatever game we were playing. When I was cleaning out a room with 2d a month or two back I found all the old stuff I won, made me smile but tear up.

The cab driver wasn't much for talking and I didn't mind, I paid him and hopped out into the damp night.

"Kuso" muttering, I find myself without an umbrella. Oh well the store is just around the corner I shouldn't get too soaked. Despite the rain couples pass down the street, kind men holding the umbrella or some just having fun wildly dancing in the rain. It brought a smile to my face seeing people happy.

The store welcomed me with savory smells and dryness. After a few minutes completing my order the man taking it gave me look of "how the hell is a tiny girl like you eating all of this". It made me laugh. I could eat a lot and wasn't going to be shy about it because I'm a girl, I've won against 2d in a competition we had. However I did order him udon noodle soup and rice if he felt like eating and I even got something for Murdoc.

"That'll be €40.78 miss and 15 minutes." While I wait I sit in a familiar spot. 2d and I use to come here along time ago; before I could speak English and up until the Feel Good video. Watching 2d eat food and his face puckering in fear only to find out it was delicious was one of my favorite memories here. Unfortunately since we've been doing the new album we have no free time to do anything. The other week we where in the states shooting a video and before that we've been meeting up with all the artist we're collaborating with.

Although since we've been doing the album 2d and I have been a lot closer in the time since, plane rides, hotels, car rides and all that good stuff. Feels good for him to be a constant in my life again, even when he wasn't there he in a way was. His voice was in the back of my mind after the el Manama era. I love being able to hug him and talk to him, he gives me a comfort that rids me of my troubles. I wonder why I didn't see it earlier in time that I felt this way towards him. Maybe I always knew, _koi no yokan,_ but never actually knew until Russel pointed it out. Feelings are weird, life is weird, I'm weird; I let out a frustrated sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

My head felt like it was filled with water and my nose filled with cats. Feeling like shit was an understatement, if I could punch the devil in his face to get rid of this feeling I would. Luckily I had 2d to be sick with. Here we were in his bed covered by blankets and tissues. Bottles of Nyquil and cold medicines filled the nightstand. Only the TV gave light in the dark dingy room, it was a movie that we've seen a thousand times. I'm glad I can't smell anything since this room probably smells of death and us probably the same. We shivered together cuddled up trying to stay warm. Although I rather be cuddling with 2d without being sick but I'll take this.

"'ow are you feelin luv?" 2d inquired, his voice was scratchy and barely audible.

"Like shit, I assume you feel worse." He nods. I was hungry but last time I ate I threw up making 2D throw up. Plus Russell and Murdoc were out and we were too weak to move.

"I'm so sorry I got you sick luv." He whispers while weakly playing with my hair, a soft kiss was placed on my forehead. In the moment I wanted to grab his face and kiss it but I couldn't find the energy.

"It's okay, if I had to get sick I'm glad it was with you." Soon after we drifted off to sleep that was needed.

My dreams were filled with 2D, some weird and some cute. "Yer so beautiful even when you're sick." He would tell me while stroking my cheek. It felt so real like it was happening but it was a dream. "Oh little luv if you only knew how much you mean to me." Sadness filled his voice. Hesitantly he leans towards me and a soft kiss was placed on my lips. Warmth shot through my body; why couldn't this be real life? If only…

Something stirs me from my sleep, I don't open my eyes but I can feel 2D tightly holding me. "My little luv" he spoke again. This time I wasn't dreaming when I felt his lips touching mine. Barely a kiss but it took everything in me not to shoot my eyes open. Holy fuck he kissed me it might not have been a deep kiss but holy fuck! I wasn't dreaming then either when he said I was beautiful. Does that means he likes me, it has to. I wanted to kiss him back so bad but I was s cared I was going to scare him or something, after all he was under the assumption I was asleep; fuck it.

When my eyes flutter open their met with 2D's black orbs. He went ridged thinking he was fucked but was instantly taken back with surprise when my lips captures his. After a few seconds he relaxed and kissed back, hungrily but with a loving feel. I intertwine my fingers in his hair and he holds me tighter. I can feel him smile as I'm sure he can feel mine. He pulls away to my disappointment but rests his head on my chest looking up like he just won a million dollars.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while luv." I wanted to say something back but all I could do was smile like an idiot. He grabs my hand squeezing it with what strength he had. We kiss again taking the rest of our energy before settling into a very blissful sleep.

Who knew being sick could be so great!


End file.
